


The Runaway and the Missing Prince

by Evangale



Series: Tales of Israphel [1]
Category: Aion (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Mild Gore, Romance, Torture, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evangale/pseuds/Evangale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quarrels between lovers lead to their inevitable separation.  Orphan and child adventurer Bebbal seeks out to find her missing fathers only to discover even darker powers at play- The Dragonbound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

 

Blonde hair pulled back in pigtails, knapsack in hand, a few snacks, several changes of clothes, a toy but otherwise working compass, some money, and some maps she'd found, the boisterous eight year old snuck out the back of the orphanage just as the sun was rising. Immediately darting out through the morning hours, dew wetting her legs and shoes as she hurried along through the grass and the trees and up the path hoping not to be caught or seen as she'd made her escape.  
   
A runaway, this was not the first time, second time, or third time that Bebbal had pulled a stunt like this. Though it had been some time since she'd run off this way. Months since the incident with Athame's initial love affair and his entanglement with the Lepharist Revolutionaries.  
   
First, Athame had disappeared. She knew Athame and Noctum had been fighting. It was kind of hard not to know. She didn't think that he would be coming back. Then Noctum disappeared too. In her mind, she wondered if Noctum had left to look for Athame or if something strange had happened to both of them.  
   
It didn't seem like anyone else was looking for them. Bebbal was growing impatient, worrying. She'd spent several nights thinking, crying, wondering if maybe it had been her fault. That she'd done something to make things worse. Why else would they leave her so carelessly? They'd been upset with her.  
   
So finally she'd figured that it was her job to find them. She had little luck finding Athame the last time he'd disappeared, but Noctum had found him. She'd gotten lost and would have remained lost if not for a mysterious woman that brought her home again. She remembered all these things but felt a little more confident this time. First she would search all of Pernon, ask some people in the town, and then look for him in Pandaemonium and then Altgard if she couldn't find anything. She was bound to find him somewhere, though not really comprehending how big the world really was.  
   
As she started to slow down, she glanced back to make sure she was far enough away before continuing on in a steady stride. Her tiny hands made to her backpack's straps over her shoulders as she peered around at the scenery. She'd been out here before with some of the other kids but never alone. She felt free and independent again and it was awesome as it was refreshing.  
   
A smile on her face as she made it to the next town over, no one seeming to think much of her with all the other kids wandering around outside in the nice weather. It was a beautiful morning and dawning into early afternoon. Still no sign of Athame or Noctum but that was to be expected. She'd only just started and there was sure to be an adventure ahead of her.  
   
She'd made it to a stone overpass over some water. She stopped, peering over the edge curiously at the shallow water beneath. Blue airons stood in the creek, ruffling and cleaning their feathers, also peering up at her curiously, warily. After a moment, she continued on in amazement and wonder. She glanced over at some of the houses as she left the village, making her way back down another rocky path through the woody landscape.  
   
It was downhill. She wondered how much fun this place would be in the wintertime with toys and sleds, though maybe a little dangerous. She came to a turn and walked a little ways off the path. She heard running water, probably from the creek she'd seen before so she had to take a look. She followed the sound, climbing up onto a large stone and peered down and around. Sure enough the ledge dropped off into a canyon where the water poured through like a waterfall and continued running along. Curiosity getting the best of her, she decided to follow it.  
   
Hurrying back along the ledge until the ground broke into a safe slope where she climbed down and around away from the main path again. Her eyes kept on the water below as she continued along the hilly landscape until she stopped. To her right she'd seen a city, the main city. It was the plaza filled with homes and shops. She'd been dying to go there but no one ever let her or took her. Athame was never around, not since they'd moved here so there was a lot that she'd wanted to do but never got to. She started to feel a little sad again. Loneliness.  
   
She guessed it wouldn't hurt to go and check it out by herself. She did have some money even though she wanted to save it for when she needed it. Money she'd swiped off counters and tables at home and money Athame had given her to hold onto. It hadn't been much, but it certainly was a good amount. She decided it would be alright, continuing around the outer ledge of the plaza before the path was in sight again. Also in sight was the river she'd followed, stretching out into a massive lake with a long wooden roped bridge going across.  
   
Her lips mouthed the word "whoa" but she was otherwise speechless. She wondered if she should keep adventuring or go back to the plaza afterall. Though she didn't think exploring the shops and things would take her long so she figured that would be the best option first. Maybe she'd find something to lead her to her missing brother.  
   
She turned back onto the path again leading back to the cobblestone streets, through the gate until she was in the Pernon Plaza. It was full of busy people, stalls with artisans selling their crafts and she could smell something delicious on the air, and oh did that make her hungry. She hadn't eaten all morning and she had traveled a lot. She brought snacks but while she was here, maybe she could find something to eat and save those.  
   
She followed the smell to a series of shops. She could hear music from the square. Traveling performers, maybe? She wondered why no one had taken her here yet. Athame used to take her everywhere and buy her everything. The thought lingered and soon being there just made her lonely.  
   
Finally, she found the restaurant, it seemed affordable. She peeked into the door before a taller lady stopped her. Bebbal's amber eyes peered up at the woman who now stood over her. She had shoulderlength black hair and blue eyes and soft cheekbones.  
   
"Hey little lady, where's your parents?" She had a kind smile to her, but that could always be deceiving.  
   
The girl avoided the question, instead she responded saying, "Can I get a table for one please? I have money." She raised some coin to show the other woman that she could pay for it by herself.  
   
Bebbal had expected to be bothered some more about her parents but the woman instead smiled again and lead her back through the diner. "Right this way."  
   
She wondered if the woman thought she was a daeva or something. It was rare for children to ascend, but it did happen. She wondered if she'd be a daeva like Athame or Noctum. Her parents were human, their families were human, it seemed unlikely. On top of that, Athame always scolded her for bring it up or wishing she had wings. The thought of her becoming a daeva while she was still young seemed to bother him. It almost seemed terrifying to the other man.  
   
Finally she was seated at a window booth and given a menu to order from, but she didn't have to look at it. Instead she immediately gave it back to the waitress. "Can I get krimer fries? And icecream?"  
   
She'd hesitated, still holding that overly polite smile. "What kind of icecream would you like?"  
   
"Ringa please!" She piped up, relieved that they'd have those on their menu. It was what she always got when she went out.  
   
The woman simply nodded and went off with the menu in hand.  
   
The girl waited in the seat, kicking her legs back and forth under the table before staring out the window. It was already bright and sunny and she was entertained with watching all the people passing by in elaborate dress. The people that lived here had money. They could live this way every day like the way she lived with Athame around.  
   
She started to feel dreary again. She really missed him. But that all turned around as the woman came back with her food. Sure enough, a big bowl of her frozen treat with fries on a separate plate. Immediately, she grabbed one of the fried strips of krimer before eagerly dunking it into her dessert and plopping it into her mouth.  
   
The waitress smiled sweetly before retreating to the back again, gesturing lightly to the girl's table as she seemed to converse with coworkers.  
   
But Bebbal didn't notice, happily eating away. Wasn't the ideal breakfast or lunch but what could possibly be better? She remembered the first time she'd asked Athame for that combination and the look on his face when she showed him what she did with it. She only hoped she could find him and that him and Noctum didn't disappear indefinitely like her own parents did.  
   
After she finished her fries, she slurrped up the soupy remains of the dessert with her spoon, gazing out the window periodically trying to decide where she'd go from there. First she would explore that rope bridge and then where? The hills looked like they could go on forever and ever. Maybe if she asked. Maybe someone has seen them.  
   
With that, the girl pulled herself from the table, running to the back to find the waitress again who was tending to another table.  
   
The waitress had turned, nearly tripping over the girl when she did. She quirked a brow, probably wondering what now but held her smile anyway. "What did you need, sweetie?"  
   
"Have you seen my brother? He's probably your height, he's got dark hair about this length.." She gestured to her own neck to show before continuing. "And he's got red eyes like garnet color." She stared up at the woman hopeful of any sign that she might have recognized him, but she hadn't had any luck. "His name is Athame? You have to have seen him. Have to."  
   
She shook her head, thinking for a moment. "Athame is his name?"  
   
"Yeah. That's his name."  
   
The woman stood there silently before continuing on to the back again, talking with the other employees. They probably all thought she was a lost child or something. She started to feel uncomfortable waiting, her big amber eyes shifting to the door and back again.  
   
She watched the employees shake their head. That was enough confirmation that Athame hadn't been here or anywhere around here. Where would he be then? The little girl didn't even wait to hear back from them, instead she darted out, leaving without even paying before running back into the square.  
   
Her feet stopped when she heard that music again. The gentle plucking of strings with the voices of several classical music singers. It was almost heavenly. They were bards, traveling performers. Maybe they've seen them!  
   
Unmindful of them being in mid performance, she ran up to one of them. A tall handsome man with long blonde hair flowing over his shoulders and blue eyes dressed in a light blue tunic. When she reached up to grab at the fabric it felt soft to the touch, like silk. She gave him a gentle tug. "Hey mister, have you seen my brother?"  
   
"Hmm?" He glanced down at the girl, not once skipping a note in his song. He smiled at the girl softly. "Your brother, you say?"  
   
She nodded. "His name is Athame and I think he might be lost."  
   
His smile widened before lowering his instrument, the music carrying on without him. "What's he look like?"  
   
"Dark hair like, to here and he has dark red eyes. He's not very tall either. He's really easy to remember if you've seen him."  
   
"Sounds like a handsome young gentleman. Where did you see him last?"  
   
She breathed a sigh. She wished that she knew. "In Pandaemonium, I think. It was weeks ago. He's been gone a long time. And Noctum is missing too..." She grew quiet before her expression brightened again. "Would you know where Noctum is? He's got purple hair like this--" She gestured with her hands again, unable to really describe the man's locks and otherwise tousled hair. He owns the orphanage."  
   
He laughed softly at the girl's mannerisms for a moment before kneeling down to be eyelevel with her. "I've heard of them both, but I am afraid that I haven't seen them. Are you looking for them all by yourself?"  
   
She nodded, feeling her spirits shot from another seemingly dead end.  
   
"What is your name?" He smiled, speaking softly to her once more. The other members of the band eyed the two of them but carried on with their song.  
   
"Bebbal." She answered back to him.  
   
"Ah, Bebbal?" His smile widened into somewhat of a cheeky grin. "Bebbal the wanderer.." He was quiet for a moment before stroking the strings of his lyre. "Searching for her lost brother and his friend.."  
   
She felt a little annoyed until the man flashed her a charming smile at the end, making her giggle instead. It certainly made her heavy heart feel lighter, but she still needed to know. "So you don't know where I would be able to find them, would you.."  
   
The man shook his head. "No, I am afraid not. But--" He smiled to her as he stood up again, looking down at her. "I'll help you look for them."  
   
"You will??" She sounded excited as she beamed back up at him. "You will help me?"  
   
He nodded. "I'm sure my friends here won't mind." He held his hand out behind him before looking to them as they stopped playing.  
   
"What's going on, brother?" One of the others spoke, a larger man with darker features. His hair was a dark midnight blue as were his eyes, even his skin.  
   
"This little girl is looking for some missing people. An Athame and a Noctum, she says."  
   
The girl eyed them all silently, wondering if this was really to her benefit. In all there were three men and two women. The others had lighter features like the blonde man she was speaking too. One of the girls had short red hair and the other with short blonde. Infact, his hair was probably the longest of all of them. The third man had light brown stubble around his cheeks and short chestnut brown hair. They all looked kind enough, maybe she was in luck afterall.  
   
"Lord Asceriel, this isn't another one of your games is it?" The redhead spoke, sounding a little irritated but half expecting him not to deny it.  
   
The man just smiled, looking back down to the girl. "If I am not back by sunset, then carry on. A mission from Aion, himself--I feel, has been bestowed upon me." He balled his extended hand into a light fist before drawing it into his chest. "And I feel that it is my duty to reunite this maiden.. no--princess! With her lost kin."  
   
The woman shook her head, a muddled " _Oh brother_ " and " _There he goes again_ " lost between the group behind him.  
   
The bard grinned again before kneeling before the girl again. "Milady, Bebbal. Where shall we look for them first? Hm?"  
   
She giggled at the way the man sounded. He was so formal and so polite and so.. Oh what was the word? He was definitely charming. She liked him enough already. "I don't know where to look."  
   
"Hmm.." The bard thought for a moment, rubbing his chin with a claw. "Well if you last saw them in Pandaemonium, perhaps we should look there first? That would only make sense, wouldn't it now?"  
   
She nodded. "I guess so. I don't think he could get lost in Pandaemonium for weeks though."  
   
"That you are right, miss. Does your brother have any friends that might know maybe?"  
   
"Ruh..Ron?" She tried to recollect the name of a man that used to baby sit her when she'd lived with Athame back in Vanahal. "And... Valtina?"  
   
"Oh that's a wonderful start! Know any others?" The man looked on at the girl with that soft smile as he took mental note of the names.  
   
"Kvasir, I think. Raven.." At this point, she was just naming all the names she's heard him mention before that she could remember. She hoped that maybe one if any of them could help. "And uh.. um.."  
   
The bard's smile widened again before standing up and straightening himself. "A Ron, I know. A Kvasir, I know. A Valtina I've heard of. I wonder if they might be the same? Oh a small world we'd live in if they were. Though i guess I can't know for certain, hmm.." He tapped his forehead in thought. "I think a trip to Pandaemonium might be in order. Come along, now!" The man grinned as he hurried across the square towards the transporter.  
   
Bebbal wanted to giggle at the noticeable skip in the man's step but hurried on after him. She had help now and she hoped, she prayed that maybe where they were going next would hold some answers to the mysterious whereabouts of her big brother and the benevolent orphan caretaker.

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

 

Stepping off of the transporter, the bard and the little princess had made it into the grand city of Pandaemonium. The device behind them hummed as the sound of crashing waterfalls resounded from the bridge ahead of them accompanied by the hushed medley of voices from the townspeople talking and buying various goods from vendors.  
   
Bebbal's eyes lit up, seeing this place again before dashing on ahead of the man before suddenly stopping and spinning around, clutching the straps of her backpack tightly. "So where are we going?"  
   
"Good question! We are off to visit a friend of mine. You said that he knew Athame, so I'll bet he'll know a thing or two."  
   
"Who?" The girl beamed upwards as the man walked up and lead the way up the steps into the market street.  
   
"Why Captain Kvasir, of course." He smiled a kind smile to the girl before stopping suddenly, extending an open hand to her. "Shall we?"  
   
"Captain?" She giggled, taking the man's hand before they continued along. How had she been so lucky to meet a samaritan like him? She continued to smile wide from ear to ear as the man seemed to hum a happy little tune as they walked. She found it amusing that he swayed a little from side to side, swinging their arms in a melodious manner. She had forgotten all of her troubles in the presence of such a character.  
   
The two of them continued on up through the plaza and up the steps to the capitol building. The door was guarded by elite soldiers, the Fenris' Fangs and inside was no different. A red carpet led to the very back of the room where the governor of Pandaemonium, himself, was seated and to his right was Kvasir, a larger more intimidating man.  
   
The two men seemed to be in conversation when the two travelers entered the building but turned their attention to them as they approached.  
   
Kvasir was the first to speak, eyeing the two of them sternly. "Is there something I can assist you with?"  
   
"Yes, I think there is." The blonde man smirked, his eyes sparkling somewhat with his resplendent charm. "I am looking for a man that you might know."  
   
"And who might that be?" The captain of the Fenris Fangs eyed the man for a moment longer before softening his expression and his tone. "Asceriel?"  
   
"Ah yes, it be me." The man's smile only widened before he approached the man until he was standing right before him, gazing up at him. "You wouldn't happen to know where I could find an Athame, would you? This girl is missing her brother and it would be just.. lovely if you could share anything you might know about him."  
   
"Athame, huh?" The man glanced between the two visitors and back at the governor, Vidar, before looking back to the girl and the bard. "She must be Bebbal."  
   
"Yep, that's me." The child said with utmost pride. "My big brother has been gone for a long time and I'm looking for him. Do you know where he is? Could you tell us please? _Please?_ "  
   
Kvasir nodded. "The last information that our intelligence was able to gather was that he was staying in Altgard with a certain Shadow Executor named Wakaru some ways outside of Basfelt Village. If you are going to see him then maybe you can also give him this for me." The captain paused, digging through his cube before pulling out an ornate envelope and handing it to Asceriel.  
   
"What's this?" The blonde man quirked an eyebrow at him before inspecting the parchment.  
   
"I've sent several to Athame and he's yet to respond. Make sure he gets this one and tell him he must send a response back to me. He will know what it is."  
   
The bard nodded before safely putting the missive away. "I will make sure he gets it then. You say that he's staying with a Wakaru?"  
   
The captain nodded again. "It's not surprising that he would leave the girl behind. He's abandoned all of his responsibilities as of late. Just make sure he gets that letter."  
   
The girl made a face, staring down at her feet before mumbling. "Sounds like him. He's so lame.."  
   
"Well then, that's that. I guess I'll be on my way then." The samaritan smiled wide before looking to Bebbal. "Come along now."  
   
She looked up at him, taking his hand again as she was lead out of the building, only glancing back once or twice at the captain and the governor who seemed to have resumed their conversation.  
   
After the two were back out in the plaza, Bebbal stopped suddenly, staring up at the other man. "So what are we going to do now?"  
   
"We're going to find that brother of yours and give him this letter, that is what we'll do! It seems like quite a quest now, doesn't it?"  
   
"Who's Wakaru?" She tilted her head up at him expectantly for an answer.  
   
"I dunno, I guess we'll find out when we go see him. The man said that he lives outside of Basfelt Village. _You know what that means, miss?_ "  
   
"What does it mean?"  
   
"It means.. _Off to Altgard we go!_ " The man grinned wide before tugging the girl's arm and hurrying back off towards the teleporter on the other side of the bridge.  
   
Bebbal giggled, running after him through the market street, passing the waterfalls along the bridge before finally stopping at the teleporter.  
   
The man paid their fares, and the two stepped inside.  
   
They were bound for Altgard.

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

 

Entering the snowy scape, Bebbal's hands immediately clung to her bare arms with a violent shiver. When was the last time she'd ever been to Altgard? Was it the last time she'd run away searching for Athame?  
   
The bard shivered as well, warming himself up for a moment before realizing the girl was probably already frozen from the frigid air considering she hadn't been wearing the appropriate attire at all for the climate. "Oh heavens, no. Here."  
   
The girl looked up at him, teeth chattering as he seemed to disrobe himself right at the transporter for all to see, removing his colored top, leaving only a light undershirt beneath before draping it over the girl's shoulders. It was sure to break the freezing wind and the occasional flurries that picked up in this region.  
   
With that, the man turned back to the transporter again. "Two flights for Basfelt please." Again the man paid for their fares and the two were set for the small village to the north.  
   
Bebbal's eyes were aglow with the scenery she could see from overhead. Forests and lakes and hillsides all moving quickly beneath her sight. She clutched onto the man's shirt more tightly over her body before they'd finally made it to the town.  
   
By now it was already later in the afternoon. The sun was beginning to set in the western sky and she wondered if she would see Athame before the day was over. The girl gazed around the little village, eyeing the qooqoos running around and the villagers that seemed to be going on about their day tending to animals and cleaning and selling wares at small vendors. Still holding the man's shirt over her shoulders, she looked up at the bard as they had stepped down off the platform. "Asceriel... Is that your name?"  
   
The man looked around, gathering his bearings before finally looking to her and smiling. "Yes, that is my name. You can call me Ace for short if you'd like."  
   
"Ace? That's a weird name." She said matter of factly before asking another question. "So, where to now?"  
   
"That! I am not quite sure of.." The man glanced around again before spotting a friendly looking dark haired townswoman. "Excuse me miss.."  
   
The woman turned to him. It looked as though maybe she was just on her way home with a basket full of fresh goods in her hands. She looked tired but she smiled at the two travelers politely. "Yes?"  
   
"You wouldn't happen to know a Wakaru would you? Or an Athame that's been through these parts recently? The girl with me here is..." He'd paused to gesture to his side before noticing that the girl was gone. "Bebbal?"  
   
"Hmm?" The woman tilted her head at the man as he turned every which way to look around frantically.  
   
Finally, he'd spotted her. Off by some cages and a pelt vendor, the girl stood before a larger iron cell with a live mosbear inside! His eyes widened as he watched the girl inch closer and closer to the imprisoned beast. "No! Get away from there!"  
   
Bebbal stopped only when she heard the man shouting, turning back to look at him confused as he had rushed over to her to tug her back to where he'd been conversing with the villager. She whined, feeling torn away from her adventurous rush. _"Why?"_  
   
The man started to speak before he was interrupted by another woman that had been standing nearby. A woman clad in a pastel blue dress and a matching hat that shielded her eyes from what little of the the sun's light that kissed Asmodae's surface. "Let her be curious. The creature couldn't possibly hurt her from within that cage."  
   
The man quirked an eyebrow, admiring the woman's dress but puzzled by her need to interfere in the scene. That was when he'd glanced back to see if the other woman was still standing back there but she was gone. Maybe she was in a hurry to be somewhere. After a moment, he returned his attention to the woman, smiling. "Hello milady, I don't believe we have met before?"  
   
"No, I don't believe that we have." A sweet smile could be seen before she tilted her head up to look at him, brushing back locks of lilac hair with her hand as her amethyst eyes locked onto the azure clad blonde. "I just overheard that you were looking for someone?"  
   
"Yes! Yes we are!" He smiled wide before tugging the smaller girl closer to his side so she would keep a safe distance from the caged mosbear. "This little girl has seemed to lost her brother and we are looking for him."  
   
"You must be very kind." She continued to smile to him before shifting her gaze to the girl. "Maybe I could help."  
   
"Ah, yes. That would be wonderful. We're actually almost at the end of our journey we just need to locate the residence of a fellow named Wakaru. You wouldn't happen to know, would you?"  
   
"I do..." She continued to hold her smile although more forcefully as she continued to stare at the little girl that seemed to be preoccupied with the animal. "He lives some ways up the canyon.. " She looked back to the bard. "You're looking for the gentleman that's been staying with him, aren't you? Athame?"  
   
The blonde was about to ask how she knew but then he figured that she'd just overheard him talking to the other woman before. "Yes. It's not difficult to find, is it? I don't want to take the girl out there with me and get lost."  
   
"No, it's just straight up the path, it's completely safe. Very serene." She smiled sweetly again. "Not a bad location for a refuge. I can take you if you would like."  
   
"Oh, would you? That would be splendid! You hear that, miss? You will be reunited with your brother soon!" The man smiled wide down at the girl still comfortably snug under the fabric of his jacket.  
   
Bebbal looked back at him, ecstatic from the news though also disappointed that her adventure would come to an end so soon. But that didn't matter. She was going to find Athame and bring him home.  
   
The woman nodded before starting off towards the east end of the village before glancing back. "Now, follow me if you would."  
   
The bard nodded before the two travelers followed haplessly after the woman who'd decided to lead the way. What were the chances that they would be so fortunate on their journey?  
   
The woman smiled sweetly, her lips curved softly before turning forward again. Starting on the path to north with the two not far behind her, her soft smile faded into a serrated smirk.  
   
They were bound for misfortune.

* * *

 


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

 

"How much farther?" Bebbal looked to the taller woman in the blue dress as she grasped the straps of her knapsack tightly in her claws. It had seemed like they'd been on foot for atleast an hour and she'd grown impatient knowing that Athame could just be a mile away.  
   
The woman smiled before stopping and glancing around at the canyons and overgrowth of foliage that scaled them. The sound of crashing water could be heard in the distance. Perhaps, a waterfall?  
   
"Oh, not too much farther I hope?" The bard chirped up as soon as the woman stopped. He was wearing his shirt again though loosely over his undershirt as Bebbal got tired of carrying it and had no use for it anymore now the weather seemed warmer here on the other side of the hills.  
   
"No, not far at all." The woman smiled before looking back at them, staring at them for a long moment as she reassessed their location, concocting the thoughts in her mind.  
   
The girl pivoted back and forth on her heels, feeling a little bit strange now for some reason. "Well, let's come on!" With that, Bebbal darted forward ahead them down the path.  
   
"Always in such a hurry when there's so much time." The woman raised her arm, flicking her wrist forward, never once breaking her gaze from the bard.  
   
Suddenly, Bebbal tripped to the ground, crashing face first into the grassy surface as her legs and arms became entangled in sudden growth of vines from beneath her. Realizing what was happening, she let out a shriek, immediately flailing her limbs to get away.  
   
"Bebbal!? Are you alright?" Asceriel's eyes widened at the girls scream before rushing over to help her up.  
   
But before he could make it to her side, the same happened to him. He stumbled forward as the sudden growth of vines twisted up around his ankles from the ground, binding him in place. "What the hell?" His glance shot back to the woman, seeing now her devilish expression. "What is the meaning of this?"  
   
"There isn't one. " She responded cooly before making her way towards the girl who was pulling at the foliage frantically to escape.  
   
Asceriel's eyes narrowed at the woman, wondering who she was or even better, who she thought she was. It had been a trap and for some reason, she was interested in the girl. Without hesitating another second, the bard reached for his cube, fumbling through it before drawing out a small stone mace, swinging it forward with a burst of magic that crashed hard against the woman in blue, knocking her to the ground. "Bebbal, _RUN!_ "  
   
The girl did just that. When the woman fell, the magic faded, allowing her to finally scramble up to her feet and run as fast as she could to get away.  
   
"Augh, you craven little.." The woman shot a glare back at the bard behind her before breathing an inaudible incantation. Suddenly, ropes of purple haze materialized around him before seeping inside of his body.  
   
He groaned, falling forward as his head and body ached with throbbing pain. His long blonde hair showered messily over the ground on which he now lay, hanging over his face as he struggled to pull himself back up again. She was powerful.  
   
The woman wanted to, _NEEDED TO_ do more to him but he was only going to stall her from obtaining what she really wanted, _Bebbal_. She hoped that would be enough to hold him back while she turned back towards the direction she'd run off to, making haste after her.  
   
Asceriel whispered a mantra to give himself a little bit more strength before finally being able to pick himself up again, chasing after both of them warily in his weakened state.  
   
"I can't believe this is happening.. I can't believe this is happening.." The girl said aloud over and over in panic between breaths as she ran as far as her legs could take her. She wouldn't dare to look back. Instead, she continued to run until she'd passed the water and a couple of homes along the way and making her way across a wooden bridge before finally, her legs gave in falling forward to the ground again in exhaustion. Finally looking back, she saw her approaching. "No... No!" She sobbed as huge alligator tears formed in her eyes and quickly streamed down her cheeks as she struggled to keep moving, crawling on the ground before picking herself up again only to stumble back down again. She prayed that the man would save her, that anyone would save her.  
   
The woman watched her as she'd finally caught up, her dress slightly muddied from her fall as well as a streak of soil across her face. She scowled before reaching down and yanking the girl up by her arms. "You want to find your precious brother? I'll take you to him."  
   
"No! Let go of me!" She didn't believe her for a second, fighting to tear away from her with another burst of energy.  
   
The woman's claws only tightened their grip on her painfully to still her, letting her know it was futile to try. That she'd already won. " _You will come with me, little one. Whether you like it or not._ "  
   
"No!" Bebbal sobbed again, trying to free herself as the woman started to mutter another strange incantation. She was terrified. None of this could be real, it had to be a nightmare.  
   
" _Bebbal!_ " The bard had finally caught sight of them, dashing forward with what little strength he had. The woman had summoned a portal and he had to stop her from stepping through it with the girl. With another swift swing of his mace, he tried to stall them a little longer but he was too late. Before it could even get to them, they'd vanished, his magic dissipating into the air as the portal gate crumbled to the ground in pieces.  
   
He stood there, staring dumbfounded at what he had allowed to happen. The woman was evil and now she had kidnapped an innocent little girl. All the horrible things that she could have possibly wanted with her raced through his mind. Immediately, he knew what he needed to do. He had to turn back.  
   
He had to find Athame.

* * *

 


End file.
